


Princesse

by rainbow_shirbert



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_shirbert/pseuds/rainbow_shirbert
Summary: When Jerry's sister is sick, he feels as if he's falling apart, and he might as well be. Thankfully, Diana is there to catch him when he falls, and hug him when he cries.Rated T for too many emotions
Relationships: Diana Barry/Jerry Baynard
Kudos: 47





	Princesse

Matthew noticed that Jerry seemed distracted. He had been for almost two weeks now, but it hadn’t affected his work, so Matthew didn’t say anything. However, Jerry wasn’t just distracted, he seemed anxious and worried.

“Jerry, is everything alright?”

Jerry was startled,”Uh, yes yes. I’m alright.”

Matthew paused.”Ya know what, I think we’re about done here today. Why don’t you head home early?”

Jerry gave a faint smile.”Thank you, Mr. Cuthbert.” He set his pitchfork down, and headed home. 

Matthew was right. Jerry’s head had been somewhere else. His youngest sibling, Gracie, had been very sick. He couldn’t stop worrying. First it was the cough, then the fever, and then she was having trouble keeping food down. Money was already tight, and after paying for a doctor’s visit, it was even tighter. Jerry did everything he could to help. In addition to working for the Cuthberts, he picked up odd jobs here and there. He would also tell his parents that he wasn’t hungry for dinner because Miss Cuthbert gave him food. Most of the time, it wasn’t true, but it meant that his other siblings had a little more to eat. However it had been about a month of this, and it was starting to take its toll.

Jerry was pulled out of his dreary thoughts when he saw Diana. She was probably going to see Anne, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw him.

“Jerry?” she scanned him up and down. He looked pale, thin, and very tired. 

Jerry was caught off guard. Him and Diana hadn’t spoken since their unfortunate breakup, so why she was choosing to talk to him now was confusing. 

“Hello, Diana.” he stated, looking anywhere but at her.

“Are you feeling alright? You don’t look very well.” She walked over to him. 

“Mhm, I’m fine.” He rubbed his eyes. 

Diana wasn’t convinced, but Anne was waiting for her.”Alright, just…”she placed a hand on his arm,”take care of yourself.” He nodded, and then she left. 

Diana entered Anne’s house, but she couldn’t help but look back at Jerry as he walked home. Anne was halfway up the staircase before she noticed Diana wasn’t right behind her.

“Diana, are you coming?” she asked.

“Yes, sorry.”

As soon as they were in Anne’s room, Diana couldn’t help but ask.”Anne, do you know what’s bothering Jerry? I saw him just now and he looked...scared? I don’t know. Maybe I’m wrong.”

Anne sighed. A couple days prior, she headed to the barn to talk to the horses, when she heard someone sniffling. She found Jerry with his knees pulled into his chest, crying. He told Anne about Gracie’s illness. Anne of course, being Anne, wrapped her arms around him, but Jerry refused to cry anymore. He said he would be ok.

“Yes, I do know, actually. It’s his sister, Gracie. She’s....unwell.” Anne told Diana what Jerry had told her.

Diana’s heart broke. She remembered meeting the little girl in question. Diana was a princess to her.

“My, that’s horrible. I can’t imagine what he must be feeling.”

“It is quite tragic.” Anne responded.

Jerry rushed home as fast as he could, which wasn’t very fast considering he was now out of breath so quickly all the time. He was welcomed inside by Gracie’s coughing.

“Allo, bebe.” his mother gave him a kiss on the cheek.”Are you hungry, your father made bread rolls.”

Jerry was famished, but nonetheless he responded,”I couldn’t eat, Marilla made stew.” liar.

He headed over to the corner of the room where Gracie rested.”Jerry!” the six year old reached up at him. He smiled, picked her up, and spun her around. Gracie giggled, but that soon turned in to coughing much to Jerry’s dismay. He continued to hold her and patted her on the back as he whispered.”Shhh.” and he set her down. 

“Histoire du soir?” she asked for a bedtime story.

Jerry was about to say yes, but then he looked over at his parents sitting at the dinner table with a letter in their hands, and they looked distraught.”Dans un moment.” he told his sister.

He sat down next to his parents and asked,”Mama? Papa? Qu'est-ce le problème?”

His mom put a hand on his knee and answered quietly and in English,”The doctor said that Gracie...she won’t make it.”

Jerry’s world fell apart. This couldn’t be happening! She had been sick for so long now surely she should be getting better. He was about to start crying, but he couldn’t. He had to be strong for his family. Jerry squeezed his eyes shut and nodded,”ok.” his cracking voice betrayed him.

His mother wipes the single tear off of his cheek.”Try to be strong, mon cherie.” Jerry nodded again. He walked over to Gracie holding on to her favorite book, smiling. She was so happy that Jerry could read, because it meant that he could read her stories. Jerry sat down next to her, and began reading. His voice cracked a few times as he was trying not to break down. Gracie noticed.

“Et, ils vécurent heureux.” He closed the book, and a few tears slid down his cheeks.

“Pourquoi est-ce que tu triste, Jerry?” she asked.

Jerry had to take a deep breath.”Je ne suis pas triste.” he lied, and kissed her on her warm forehead.

He was about to leave so she could get some rest when she asked,”Ou est-ce que ta princesse?” she kept asking about Diana. The questions made Jerry’s heart clench even more.

“Dans sa château.” He responded. 

Jerry did not get a good night's sleep, and was exhausted for his work at Green Gables.

He got to work on the usual chores completely on autopilot. He couldn’t even bring himself to sing because he knew he’d start crying. Jerry heard some footsteps, and he looked up to see Diana walking towards him, and she looked worried. That was odd.

“Umm, Diana? What are you…” she wrapped him up in a hug.

“I’m so sorry, Jerry! I’m sorry for ending things the way I did, I’m sorry about how we left things, I…” she pulled back from the hug to see his face.”Anne told me about your sister… I’m so sorry, Jerry.” she whispered.

Jerry pulled her back for another hug and willed himself not to cry. “Thank you Diana.”

They broke apart, and Diana nodded. She turned away to walk to school with Anne when she heard Jerry.

“Diana, wait!” he called after her. She turned to face him.

“What is it?”

Jerry paused thinking of the right words to say.”If..um..if it wouldn’t be too much trouble...maybe you can come see Gracie this evening? She keeps asking about you and it’d be nice if she could see you while she…” he coughed to cover the crack in his voice, “while she can.”

“Oh, Jerry,” Diana placed a hand on his cheek. Her mother would have her head if she ever stepped foot in the Baynards’ home again. “Of course I’ll come.”

“Thank you so much.” he whispered. She looked as if she was about to say something else, when Anne walked outside.

“Diana? What are you doing here?”

Diana looked at Anne, then at Jerry, then back at Anne. “I just thought it would be nice if we could walk to school together the entire way.”

After school, Diana walked back to Green Gables with Anne. She explained what had actually transpired that morning, and that she was going to visit Jerry’s family.

Jerry was harvesting potatoes. It usually wasn’t so difficult, but he had to carry two large sacks of potatoes with him. He was getting worn out much quicker these days. He noticed Diana walking over to him, so he waved. She was so beautiful.

Jerry went back to harvesting the potatoes, but he tried picking up the large sack, and immediately felt woozy. He sat down to try and catch his breath. 

Diana saw this, and became worried. She picked up the pace and jogged over to him.”Jerry! Jerry are you alright?”

Jerry panted,”Yes….Diana I..I’m...fine.”

That did not ease Diana’s worry.”I’ll fetch you some water.” and she rushed inside to grab a glass.

Anne saw the worried look on Diana’s face and asked,”Diana, what’s the matter?”

“It’s Jerry! He looked like he was about to faint so I thought I’d bring him some water.”

Anne nodded.”Good thinking, I’ll go see if he’s ok.” she rushed out the door.

As Diana went to Jerry, she saw him leaning on Anne’s shoulder. He had caught his breath for the most part, but Diana was still worried. She kneeled down in front of him and handed him the glass of water.

“Merci.” he gladly drank it.

Anne was almost as worried as Diana.”Jerry, I don’t have that much work to do for school. I can finish harvesting the last row of potato-”

“No!” Jerry interrupted her. “Thank you, but no. Matthew and Marilla are paying me to work, I can’t just do that.”

“But I’m sure they don’t want you to hurt yourself either.”

“Still, Anne. I’m almost done anyways.”

Anne looked over at Diana who just shrugged. She sighed,”Fine, but take it easy.”

Slowly but surely, Jerry finished with the harvest, and Diana watched him with a concerned look on her face.

“Ok, shall we get going?” Jerry asked, gesturing to Diana.

Diana was caught in some sort of daze, but Jerry snapped her out of it.

“Uh, oh, um, yes yes, let’s go.”She grabbed onto his arm as he led her to his house.

As they walked to the Baynard’s house, Jerry couldn’t help but notice how tense and quiet Diana was. “Diana, what is the matter? Did I do something wrong?”

“What? No, Jerry, you did nothing wrong it’s just that...I’m worried for you.”

“Why?” Jerry asked. Why would anyone be worried for him? He’s not sick, Gracie is.

“Yesterday when I saw you, you looked so pale and gaunt, and now,” she stopped walking and looked him straight in the eye,” now you had some sort of a dizzy spell. Has that ever happened before.”

Jerry took too long to respond for Diana’s liking,”No?”

“Jerry be honest with me.”

He looked into her eyes, and he couldn’t lie to her.”Ok fine, fine, it has happened before, but only a few times-”

“A few times?! Jerry that’s serious, have you told your parents?”

“Well, no but-”

“If you don’t I will.”

“No Diana! Please-”

“They have to know!”

“I’ll tell them, just not yet.”

“Why?”

Jerry sighed,” They should be worrying about Gracie, not me. I’ll tell them after she…” he couldn’t finish that sentence.

Even though Diana was dead set on having his parents know, her ice cold demeanor softened when she saw how he was crumbling. She gave up the fight.

“Ok, fine. I won’t tell them, but eventually, you need to.”

“I will.” Diana raised an eyebrow. “I promised.” and just like that, they were back on the trail to the Baynards’ house.

Immediately Jerry’s parent’s greeted Diana and said that they were glad to see her again. She tried to be polite, but her eyes were fixated on the six year old girl slouching in the corner. Diana sat down next to her.

“Bonjour, Gracie!”

“Diana!” she gave her a hug.”Je manquais toi, princesse!” 

“Aww, tu es une belle princesse aussi!”

Gracie’s smile faded as she began to cough harder than usual.

“Gracie!” Jerry exclaimed as he rushed to her side. He rubbed her back until the fit was over. It scared him more than it did his sister who already launched into a conversation with Diana. 

After a while, Diana had to leave. She hugged Gracie goodbye,”Au revoir, petite princesse!”

“Au revoir princesse de Jerry!” Diana couldn’t help but blush as she looked over at Jerry whose face was as red as a tomato. 

“I can walk you home if you like?” 

“Thank you Jerry, that would be lovely.”

One week later, Gracie died. Even though it didn’t catch the Baynard’s by surprise, it was still difficult to handle. The house was no longer filled with music and laughed, but it was filled with tears. Jerry however, never let himself cry because he needed to be there for his parents and for his other siblings. If he fell apart, everything would go to hell.

Nonetheless, he still showed up at Green Gables every day. Even when Marilla told him that he could take some time off to regroup, he refused. His family needed the money more than anything. The day after it happened, Diana came to Green Gables to try and comfort him, but he refused to break down, especially in front of Diana. Or anyone for that matter.

For the eighth time, Marilla told him when he showed up that he was welcome to take the day off, and he shook his head. He needed to busy himself with farm work to distract himself. If he didn’t, his mind would go to dark places.

Jerry saw Diana and was able to catch her before she entered the house.

“Diana!” he shouted as he ran to her. She noticed and started walking towards him.

When they met in the middle he opened his mouth to say something, but he began breathing heavily, having run a very short distance. He bent over and tried to catch his breath. 

“Jerry, is everything ok?”

“Yeah...yeah...fine.” After a couple seconds he caught his breath and began to speak again.

“I just wanted to ask you, if...if you could come to Gracie’s funeral tomorrow?”

The question caught Diana off guard and Jerry took her surprise as an answer.

“I’m sorry, it’s ok if you don’t want to come I just thought-”

“No no! Jerry of course I’ll come, I was just a little surprised that you would ask me.”

“Gracie loved you and...I just know she would want you there.”

“Well then I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” she paused, and gave Jerry a hug.”See you tomorrow then?”

Jerry squeezed his eyes shut.”Yup, tomorrow.”

Diana had no idea what to wear, and she knew it was a silly thing to worry about, but still. She didn’t want to wear something too formal and look out of place, and she didn’t want to wear something too informal and look disrespectful. She decided on the simplest black dress that she had, and gloves because of how cold it was. 

Diana arrived at the Baynard’s house and looked for Jerry. He sat alone right outside the house with his head leaned back against the wall.

“Hi Jerry.” she accidentally startled him. 

“Oh, hi Diana.” she looked lovely.

Despite her nice clothing, Diana sat down in the dirt right next to Jerry.

“You’re going to get your dress mess-”

“I don’t care.” he turned to look at her with a sad smile on his face. There were bags underneath his misty eyes. 

“You look a bit tired.”

“I am.” he admitted.”But I’ll be fine. I think the service is starting soon.” Jerry stood up, but too quickly. He stumbled and would have fallen down if it hadn’t been for Diana catching him.

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright.”

The service began, and Diana stuck by Jerry’s side. She kept stealing glances at him to make sure that he was ok. She hadn’t seen him cry throughout this entire ordeal, so he must’ve been a twig about to snap. Diana made a promise to herself that when everything that he was bottling up started to pour out, she would be there for him.

As soon as the minister started speaking, Diana heard some sniffling. She looked to her left, and low and behold, Jerry was trying his best not to fall apart. His breath hitched and he hiccuped, so Diana placed a comforting hand on his back.

Much to Jerry’s dismay, a few sobs broke past his lips, but he managed to get it under control for the most part. He sniffled as he wiped his eyes and nose with the back of his hand. 

Diana reached inside her coat to grab something. She pulled out a handkerchief and held it out for him to take it.

Jerry pushed it back with his hand, and opened his mouth to say “No thank you,” but his voice betrayed him, and another sob escaped his lips.

Diana used one hand to rub his back, and pushed her other arm out further.”It’s ok, Jerry. You need it more than I do.” 

“Thank *hiccup* you *hiccup*.” he said as he took the handkerchief from her. 

For the rest of the service, Jerry managed not to completely unravel. At some point, Diana leaned her head on his arm which brought him some comfort. After the funeral was over, family members walked around consoling one another, but Diana walked around with Jerry. He clearly needed her support. One of Jerry’s aunts came to talk to him, and Diana politely smiled and said hello.

After talking to him for a bit, she asked,”Et qui est-ce que cette princesse?” and the last bit of color drained from Jerry’s face.

He managed to choke out.”Diana. Elle s’appelle Diana.”

As soon as his aunt left, Jerry bolted back to the house as fast as he could, which wasn’t very fast. 

“Jerry, wait!” Diana ran after him.

Feeling dizzy again, Jerry all but collapsed inside on the blanket he called a bed. He pulled his pillow up to his face and screamed in anguish.

Diana saw him dart into his house, and she heard him from inside. Slowly, she crept through the door and walked over to him. He was sobbing, wailing, soaking the pillow that covered his face.

She put a hand on one of his shoulders.”Jerry,” she whispered.

Jerry briefly looked up at her, and it was the saddest sight Diana had ever seen. He quickly dropped his head back down to his pillow and continued wailing. Diana sat down next to him, and wrapped her arms around him. One on his lower back and the other around his stomach. She didn’t care how uncomfortable of a position it was, she would do anything to make him feel better.

After a few minutes, Jerry picked his head up, and Diana began to pull her arms away when he grabbed her hands.”Please, don’t...I” and so she pulled on his side for him to lay his head on her side.

So there Jerry sat crying while one of Diana’s arms cradled his head, and the other stroked his side. They stayed like this until he tired himself out. He managed to pry himself away from Diana no matter how much he desperately wanted to stay in her embrace. 

“I’m sorry Diana. I didn’t mean to…”

“Didn’t mean to?”

His eyes welled up,”I didn’t mean to be so weak.”

“Oh, Jerry. You’re not weak, you’re so, so strong. Never forget that.”

He nodded, letting the tears fall. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Headache?” Diana asked.

“Yes.” He had been getting those a lot lately, but this was worse than the others. 

After the funeral, Diana and Jerry didn’t see each other for two days. Anne had been visiting Cole in Charlottetown, so there was no reason for Diana to come by. Little did Jerry know, Diana was looking for any excuse to go to Green Gables, but she came up short.

“Jerry, could you take these to Mrs. Barry’s house?” Marilla asked, holding two bags, one with fresh produce, and the other with baked goods.

Jerry smiled for what felt like the first time in a long time.”Of course, Miss Cuthbert.”

Sadly, the bags were heavier than he anticipated, and it wasn’t long before he broke a sweat carrying them. As he approached Diana’s house, he felt a dizzy spell coming, but he trudged on. 

Diana looked out her window, and there she saw Jerry. She couldn’t peel her eyes away. He looked so handsome, but something was off. A few paces from her front door, Jerry paused, and fainted. 

Diana bolted out of her room and out the front door.”Jerry!” she cried as she ran to him. She knelt down, and turned him over so he was facing up. He was still unconscious. Diana began tapping his cheek, but he didn’t wake up. Surely her parents would be no help to him, so she had no choice but to bring him inside herself. He was surprisingly light and much easier to carry to her room than she expected. 

With the help of smelling salts, Jerry awoke. He was startled that he wasn’t in his bed, but he calmed down when he saw Diana.

“What...what happened?” he was groggy.

“You fainted. Here, here, sit up.” she fluffled the pillow. Jerry did as he was told but then he groaned. They both looked at his white shirt, and noticed a blood stain.

“Oh goodness, that must’ve happened when you fell. I’ll clean in, don’t worry.” Diana dashed downstairs and grabbed a wet rag and some honey. She went back to her room and set them down on her bed side table as she stood next to Jerry. 

Diana pointed to the bottom of his shirt.”May I?”

“Uhh, yes.” Jerry replied, a little caught off guard.

Looking at her door to make sure her parents weren’t coming, Diana lifted Jerry’s shirt up. When she looked back at him, she gasped, and her eyes watered.

“What? Is it that bad?” he started getting worried. 

“No, Jerry it’s…” her breath hitched,”...it’s you. I can see your ribs.” Her hand traced over some of the bones that poked out as tears streamed down her face. She almost forgot that she was supposed to be cleaning his wound.

She pressed the rag to it to clean it, and rubbed honey around it to prevent it from becoming infected. Thankfully it was very shallow and could heal quickly without stitches. 

Diana brought his shirt back down, covering the horror she had seen.

“I can explain.” he cried.

“No need. I can piece it together.” Diana took a deep breath. “This is why go get so tired easily now, and why you’ve been having dizzy spells.” Jerry guiltily nodded.

“But I don’t understand why. Why, Jerry, would you do this to yourself?” Diana said through tears.

“To help my family. They needed food more than I did.”

This only angered Diana. In a moment of improperness, she thwacked Jerry on the forehead.

“Ow-what was that for?”

“How dare you think that Jerry!” she was still mad. “How could you put yourself in harm’s way like that?! What if something bad happened?! What if you had fainted in the woods, and no one was there to help you?! What would your family do, what would the Cuthberts do, what would…” she paused,” what would I do? Jerry, I told you to take care of yourself, and I meant it.”

Jerry’s eyes welled up and he bit his bottom lip to stop it from quivering.”I’m sorry Diana. I didn’t mean to...I just thought that...I won’t ever…...I’m sorry.”

Diana’s anger faded away. She felt slightly guilty for snapping at the boy. She didn’t mean to bring him to tears, she just didn’t want to lose him...again. 

“Let me go grab you something to eat. No refusing it!” Jerry simply nodded at that. He had little to no energy.

Diana’s demeanor softened.”And Jerry?”

“Hm?”

Diana gave him a peck on the cheek.

Jerry giggled,”You missed.”

“Huh-” and Jerry planted a kiss on her lips. 

Jerry pulled back and whispered,”Ma princesse.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I did not expect it to get so sad but when I start writing, there's no stopping me! I hope you enjoyed reading, this is my first fic for the AWAE fandom so I hope I did it justice. Let me know what you thought of it!


End file.
